(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pen with variable penholder styles, and more particularly, to one that can be applied to a ball pen, a steel ball pen, an automatic pen, a fountain pen or any other writing tool to allow the arrangement of the style, pattern or collar combination for the penholder as desired.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A ball pen, steel ball pen or automatic pen generally available in the market is usually comprised of a hollow penholder, a pen clip and at least one refill; and a button one the top of the penholder in case of a mechanical pen. A hollow conic pen point cover is screwed to the upper end of the penholder with the pen point exposed out of the pen point cover.
However, the design for the appearance of the pen is pre-determined making the style of the penholder dull and monotonous, and is difficult to be identified among a bunch of pens. The user would have to bother to mark on the penholders one by one. In a time when people are pursuing demonstration of individual style, pen certainly is included as one of the objects to be given with the style the user thinks most fits for him. The prior art of the penholder fails the needs of the contemporary people.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pen with variable penholder styles, particularly on the innovative improvement for the penholder, which allows its user to arrange the style, color, or pattern of penholder as desired, and further to make the pen easier to identify while maintaining the effect of personal style
To achieve the purpose, the front of the penholder is made a hollow insertion tube in smaller diameter to accommodate a refill. Multiple decoration rings are inserted on the peripheral of the insertion tube of the penholder. Multiple grains and pits are respectively provided at the front and the rear end of each decoration ring to allow each ring to be turned around for adjustment or positioning. A special color, strip or pattern is provided on the circumferential surface of each ring. A pen point cover is screwed to the front end of the insertion tube and those multiple decoration rings are locked to one other by means of those grains and pits provided to each decoration ring under the compression of the pen point cover to demonstrate a pen holder with personal character from the combination of style, pattern or color as one chooses.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a pen with variable penholder styles that satisfy the demonstration of personal style and permit easy identification. To achieve the purpose, multiple troughs are provided on the peripheral of each decoration ring and each trough is planted in a silicon ornament piece to allow the user to decorate the penholder with different styles of ornament piece as desired and the overall appearance of pattern or letter can be adjusted by turning the rings whenever one feel likes to.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a pen with variable penholder styles that allows wide range of combination of the ornament pieces. To achieve the purpose, any letter, pattern, stripe or color can be provided on the surface of the ornament piece.